Yellow Diary
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Chissu! I'm the popular model and basketball copycat of Kaijo, Kise Ryouta! And here with me is my journal, Kicchi! (it's not a diary-ssu! TTATT) My sempais gave it to me so I can rant here instead. So, ah well, I guess I should start writing then! xD [RANDOMNESS!] [Accepting Requests!]
1. Diaries and Duos Entry

**Author's note!**

Chissu~! o(≧∇≦)o

I'm back with a new story! I'm so obsessed with Kuroko no Basuke thanks to the AMAZING Season 2 and the EPIC manga.

Yes, I spoil myself with the manga and then still watches the anime. Ahahaha.

Anyways, onto this story. You see, I received word that I... Act like Kise most of the time.

I mean ACT. I'm not a model nor am I a copy cat. I do have a Kurokocchi and I am popular (Shoot me now :P). I'm a total deredere to people I know. Hahaha.

So I decided to make a Kise Ryouta journal/diary because I want to! xD

He's so cute isn't he?

Oh, okay. Anyways, let's start now shall we! I'll make this as Kise as possible!

Read, Enjoy, Fave and Comment!

Also, I'm doing requests! PM me so I can start makin' it! XD

Signing Out  
~Reimei Jennoir 

* * *

**Yellow Diary [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

**"Diaries and Duos" Entries**

**.**

**.**

**~Day 01~**

So yes.

Chissu! I'm Kise Ryouta. Teiko's newest member who is a part time model and a so-called 'Copy Cat' (Am I?)

Well, I'm no longer in Teiko so I'm part of Kaijo's team.

Proud to be at that! xD

Anyways, Kasamatsu-sempai, our team's captain (who has the habit of physically abusing my perfect model body through punches and kicks TTATT) said that instead of ranting out to the team, I should find somewhere else to rant on.

Just for your information, I don't rant. I relate stories. o(≧∇≦)o

So then Moriyama-sempai, our playboy, (I'm not one okay?) gave me this yellow book. A diary as how he calls it.

He said his little sister didn't need it and gave it to him. But he didn't have a use for the book and detested the bright neon yellow cover so he gave it to me. _

How timely.

So, I made it a journal! And no! I will not label it as a diary because only girls have that! o

Actually, Midorimacchi has one! I saw it by chance, sticking out of his bag once, and it had kero kero prints on the cover. ^_^

He said: "It's a lucky item, nanodayo,"

As if!

If only he knew I saw what's inside and read a couple of entries.

Like his little sister asking him how are babies made and he had to do a play about it.

Haha. It's a diary, Midorimacchi.

But unlike you, I, Kise Ryouta, have labeled this book as a journal.

（*'▽｀*）~ A daily journal.

So anyways, what else do I write? Ah! Our training was as intense as usual but everyone was really pumped up. I mean, our last loss during our practice match with Kurokocchi's team made us realize we have new competition!

There's Kagamicchi. He came from America! Can you believe that? It's awesome coming all the way from there! And he's fricken huge and tan too! (But not as tanned as Aominecchi) XD

I remember being scheduled for America once during my modelling job, but it was a flight before the Inter-High in my Teiko days. Meaning, I'll miss it if I go.

Of course, Akashicchi declined and threatened to kill the parents of my manager if they push through with it.

I SOOOOO wanted to go to America! _

I hear they have cool movies there! And I'd bring back souvenirs for Aominecchi (my photoshoots with girls in bikinis hahaha) and western movies for Momoicchi and delicacies for Murisakibaracchi!

Maybe even books for Kurokocchi and funny items for Midorimacchi.

For Akashicchi, I don't know...

(≖_≖) I really should get friendly with Akashicchi sometimes...

Maybe he'll lessen his hell of a training on me.

Oh wait! I'm not in Teiko anymore! XD

Meaning, all I have to deal with now is Kasamatsu-sempai!

I wonder what he likes... Remind me to ask him or the team about it.

Aha. I guess that's all for now!

Oh, before that, I'll give you a name! Yeah you! I'm talking to the journal!

I'll name you Kicchi! Cuz you're yellow! Like me! Hahahaha.

C'mon. Laugh! Laugh Kicchi! w

Ciao~!

.


	2. Crossdressing Entry

**Yellow Diary [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Crossdressing" Entries**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~Day 03~**

This day is really very depressing for me! TT_TT

Not only was I a victim of my own fangirls' stampede, but I also got ran over by Hayakawa-sempai.

I can't believe he didn't see the amazing me doing push-ups on the floor! o

And why the hell was I doing push-ups in the first place?

It's because as I've said before, the heirarchy of levels in Kaijo is cruel. Just because I was walking with a pretty and busty blonde girl to school doesn't mean I deserve push-ups!

And that was my SISTER for basketball's sake! (⊙Д⊙;≡;⊙Д⊙)

They wouldn't believe me! They're just THAT desperate to find a girlfriend already! _

Ah, but except for Kasamatsu-sempai. He has this fear of girls. An EXTREME fear that he can't even look at them in their last class photo! XD

I wanted SO badly to laugh infront of his face but I couldn't because...

...because.

Yeah, because.

Because it's Kasamatsu-sempai we're talking about. -_-

Who knows which rib he might destroy on me next if I laugh at his weird Phobia.

I might try crossdressing to tease him. Ya know, one of the girls incharge of my make-up, Kinacchi, told me that I'd look good when I crossdress.

We did try some wigs on and man, did I look cute. As i ! ('◕ω◕')

She said she could also do my make-up so nobody will recognize me. *A* amazing!

Hmmm... I should make a schedule for that~ ^x^

I wanna try flirtin with guys and breaking their hearts too! Hahaha. First target will be Moriyama-sempai.

Then Kasamatsu-sempai. Hehehe.

Oh oh! w Maybe I can approach Kurokocchi as a girl! That'll be soooo cool! Maybe he'll be like, "Want to study over at my place?" or something! Ohhhh I really wonder how he reacts with a girl!

Then to Aominecchi! I hope Kinacchi knows how to make fake boobies for him! / I cant believe I'm writing that word... Gah... I'm seriously not a pervert.

I swear!

I am a man! I am part of a team that represents all men! A BASKETBALL TEAM!

A MEN'S BASKETBALL TEAM!

I am more focused on Basketball than... Uh... Perverted stuffs like buying porn magazines and peeping... I know I earn a lot from modelling, but the money doesn't get wasted on nasty stuffs I swear!

I have to help my older sis cuz the other one is sortoff a rebel and breaks a lot of rules... And materials.

Geez these sisters... They trouble their poor lil' brother so much...

So anyways, I met Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi at the shopping mall a while back. They heard about the 40% discount sale on sport materials and decided to buy stuffs. Of course I heard about it too so I went and we ran into each other.

So like we ended up eating at Maji (I treated them because it was my payday o generous me~) and we talked about stuffs.

One of those stuffs was about my journal! And how my sempais are all so cruel. But Kurokocchi said it's good that I'm writing in one instead of nagging.

Can you believe him? He said that I 'Nag'! I don't nag! Only girls do that! And Midorimacchi too!

Pshhh...

So I asked Kurokocchi if he has one and he said "Only girls write diaries, Kise-kun,"

But it's not a Diary! It's a journal! It's manlier and deeper!

Then he looked at me unconvinced and nodded his head.

I swear, Kurokocchi has this weird feeling that he's mocking me or something...

I really should start the crossdressing now so I can get to his sweet side! ^w^

Ah that's all for today!

Ciao~!


	3. Actual Crossdressing Entries

**Yellow Diary [Kise Ryouta]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Actual Crossdressing" Entries**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Day 04~**

So today is the start of my plan. The crossdressing plan that I thought of so damn long and was really trying hard to decide.

I couldn't even sleep! **TT A TT** I don't know if it was due to me being problematic... Or... Excited.

Haha. Maybe I was excited! 

So this morning, as in so early in the morning at 4:30 am, I went to the place Kinacchi said we'd meet up.

A couple of wigs, skirts and powders later... Here comes the best woman in the world! **XD**

Kinacchi said that my name for now would be Ryouki Kira. I like the sound of it, and she said she really thought of the name. **^o^**

I'm to act as Kise's distant cousin who was looking for him but he apparently has a photoshoot somewhere else.

So we practiced walking with heels, the sway oh (ahem) my hips and my speech.

It's good that I can actually change my voice a bit, and she said I should act shy so my voice will be softer! ***A*** wow! So I'm meant to be a quiet girl!

But still pretty~! tehee!

I was wearing a puffy blouse that sortoff covers my manly contours, and then a skirt reaching to my knees. My legs were nice (AHEM) so it still looks a bit like a girl...

I'm a bit flattered but disturbed at the same time. **-_-''''**

It's 7:30 am now and I'm on my way to school. Everyone is STARING!

**/** Am I THAT beautiful that they can't stop?

Makin' my way to the gym~ then entering and approaching the nearest dude there, which was- lucky!

Kasamatsu-sempai!

Oh man! You should've seen the look on his face when I, as a girl, approached him! I had the fake blush on and I was acting all shy too!

Even them I'm taller by a lot of centimetres... HE WAS BLUSHING!

How innocent of Sempai~! **=/=**

Even Moriyama-sempai was attracted to my charms. The other Sempais were crowding around us, like I'm some sort of magnet~

Then I asked him where Kise was, and everyone nearly dropped to the ground because when it comes to me, it's a confession from a girl.

(That always happen)

Then I told them I was a distant cousin and I just came to visit him, and that's when they're back to playboy mode.

Haha. What a team. 

Then they decided to show off by playing basketball, except for Kasamatsu-sempai, who was subbed out for being STIFF AND CONSCIOUS!

Hahaha! I was cheering for him like: "Go Kasamatsu-Sempai~!"

And then he misses. Makes wrong passes. Out of bounds.

Aw~ **=w=**

The rest were strangely motivated. If only they're like that during practice.

Then, when it was dismissal, I looked around for Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi at Maji burger and 'accidentally' stumbled on their table.

"Sorry... I thought I saw Ryouta-kun..." Was what I said.

Then they started questioning me if I'm a fangirl and, well, the usual explanation being a cousin. They BOUGHT IT, and KAGAMICCHI STARTED BLUSHING! XD

I'm so beautiful!

The disguise was AMAZING! i can't believe even Kurokocchi was acting shy (I think) cuz he was quieter and moving a bit away.

Maybe it's because of the silence. There was no topic, just eating.

Then, I accidentally said "I like basketball too..."

And then Kagamicchi started talking (with all the food flying from his mouth!) about him beating the Kiseki no Sedai.

Kurokocchi too was speaking more now about the fun of playing.

But Kagamicchi said "And we beat Kise! Ha! We can crush them anytime" and that's when I started yelling (still female high voice)

I started telling them how awesome and how much he worked hard to become good. I also told them how much Kaijo made him better and how he and the team will grow stronger.

-That's what Kise told Ryouki.

Hahaha. Kagamicchi actually looked guilty and apologized!

And- and- AND-!

Kurokocchi agreed to what I (as a girl) said about Kise (still me!)! HE SAID I WAS A GREAT PLAYER AND I DESERVE TO BE IN KAIJO!

WAHHHHH! **w** KUROKOCCHI ACKNOWLEDGED ME INDIRECTLY! haaaaaa!

I can say I can die now.

JOKING! xD

So thus ends my trip with crossdressing. Maybe I can try it again some other time. Visiting Aominecchi and Momoicchi, oh and Midorimacchi too! I can't wait to see their expressions!

Nyahahaha~!

**P.S**.

I got all our conversations in voice record.

**P.s.2 **

Even Kurokocchi's praises to me! xD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/n: **

I love Kise and Kasamatsu together. Then Kise and Aomine and then Kise and Kuroko. Hahaha. Bear with my hints of bromance! xD

Hope you like it! Requests are still open and I'd love comments too!


End file.
